Suddenly A Bride
by 00Zero
Summary: Rin thought it was a joke when she accept his proposal, a little boy, but what would she do when he come to demand her to fulfill their promise? And as it appears, there is no way out of it.


**I do not own Inuyasha**

**I said, nah ah, I'm not gonna write another new story. I will finish my other ones first. But you know how it is with me, I have to write when I have to write. Since I don't know what will happen from here, I will put it as a one shot until I could think of something. Review if you want to read more.**

**Just in case anyone wonder, Love Lust Attraction is about 45 % done (for a few days now), but I can't seem to make myself write anymore, so I don't know when it will be update. Sorry. **

**PS. Just wondering, do you know how fast you type? I've been doing this speed tying test online and I am in between 35-40 wpm with a few (and a lot) of words mistakes :D I don't know how accurate it was, but it was fun until it was no longer fun :D lol. (I am not a fast typer)**

* * *

Rin was sitting on a bench in a park on her day off, relaxing, and admiring the colorful blossom of peach flowers that adorn the whole park. The wind blew softly making the trees waved and thousands flowers spun down from their trees as if it were a rain shower. It was such a beautiful sight that she would never get tire of seeing. The afternoon sky was blue and clear. Rin smiled in contentment.

Turning her gaze from the beautiful scenery to before her, a boy about five years old, had come to stand in front of her. He wore a white traditional kimono with red patterns on his shoulders and under his sleeves, his chest bore a black armor. His sash was the color of yellow with blue waves pattern at the bottom. On his right shoulder was a very big and very long white buffy fur that looked so soft and made Rin wanted to reach out to touch.

Well, she wanted to coddle not just the fur, but the owner as well. He was such an adorable little boy with his puffy cheeks. He even wore two swords on his waist to match with his outfit. His boots were black. His face painted with twin magenta strips on each cheeks as well as eyelids. On the center of his forehead was a crescent blue moon.

She wanted to scream in joy and pulled him into a tight hug, but reframed herself. The boy must be doing some kind of cosplay, Rin concluded. His golden eyes, which she was sure were contact lens, pieced intensely into Rin's chocolate ones. His long silver hair, a wig she assumed, was dancing and swaying along with the wind. His face however remained expressionless.

"Woman, what is your name?" asked the little boy in a monotone voice. His voice was smooth, soothing, and sounded like music to her ears. She found the fact that he tried so hard to intimidate an adult's way of speaking and their expression cute.

"Hello, my name is Rin. What is yours?" she bended down slightly from her sitting position to his eyes level.

"Sesshomaru," was his only answer.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru? Where are your parents?" Rin asked looking around.

"I am perfectly fine by myself, no need to concern over my safety," answered the little Sesshomaru, understood her intention.

Her eyes widened slightly at his words. He was a very smart boy.

"Say," Sesshomaru begun, his head tilted slightly to the side, "would you be willing to be this Sesshomaru's bride, woman?" he asked.

The serious expression on his face make Rin wanted to giggle but she held it in. Barely.

It was such an adorable sight!

"It would be an honor. However, you are too young to marry yet don't you think?" Rin asked kindly.

"I will grow up." His face was unreadable.

"Why would you want to marry me, Sesshomaru? Don't you want a girl your own age?" she venture, truly curios.

"Ages are irrelevant. For I do not like them as I do you." He said in a finality tone. The way he carried himself made her adored him even more. He was haughty and confidence as if he owned the whole world. Such a spoil brat attitude that made Rin wanted to pinch his cheeks.

"Thanks for liking me." Rin answered. "I do like you too." She told him truthfully.

"Do you accept my proposal?" he persisted.

Rin tilted her head up slightly, as if thinking about the answer. She was playing along with the boy.

"Am I got good enough for you?" He asked with narrowed accusing eyes.

"Of course not!" Rin exclaimed slightly. She did not want to upset the little boy or break his little heart.

"Then accept my proposal and be my bride." Sesshomaru demanded in his high pitch of a boy's voice, yet it remained monotone.

Rin pursed her lips before smiling down at the boy, could not resist thinking of how cute the boy was.

"Yes. I will be your bride if you still want to marry me when you are a grown up." Rin answered kindly. It wasn't like he would remember her when he grew up, she thought in amusement. She wondered how he would react if one day when she was an old lady and she demand for him to fulfill the promise. She wanted to laugh. She could just imagine his shocking face.

Looking at his cute handsome face, still waiting for the answer, he would grow into a very attractive man, Rin thought.

"Promise?" he asked. His expression still not changed. Rin expected him to jump with joy like a kid his age, but oh well, he had never acted like a kid his age. However, his golden eyes soften slightly.

"Promise." Rin smiled down at him.

Sesshomaru pulled something out form his right sleeve, held it in his small hand, and gave it to her.

Rin outstretch her much larger hand to accept the thing from the little boy.

"I shall come and claim you when I grow up. This is a token of our promise. It is done and cannot be undone."

Rin laughed lightly at his seriousness. She should bring him to an ice-cream store and loosen his seriousness up a bit, she mused.

Rin felt him left his soft token inside her palm and withdrew his hand. His hands were liked claws. He really went all out with his custom, she thought.

She opened her palm to look at his token, expected a toy, but she was surprised to find a small beautiful golden flower. It was a real flower and emitted a very soft but good smell from it. It was so beautiful and Rin gasped in surprise; her smile broadened, her eyes shimmered with joys.

"It's beautiful." She looked up to the boy and murmured, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly and started to walk away.

"It's nice meeting you, Sesshomaru," Rin called after the boy. He paused for a second before resumed his walking again. His stride was elegant, his back was straight. Rin could not help but giggled at the sight of the strange little boy.

When Rin got home that night, she put the small flower on the coffee table in the living room; it looked as beautiful as it was when Sesshomaru had given it to her. Rin smiled. She had never seen such flower before in her life.

Rin went on about with her daily routine, she cooked dinner, ate, and watched TV for a little before she took her shower. Her apartment wasn't big. It was a one room apartment, but she loved her large living room and kitchen. Rin lived in the third floor and she sometimes loved to get out and sat on the balconies.

After the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and changed into her pajamas. Her hair was wet, but she did not plan to blow dry it. She would read a little more and let it dry naturally.

However, her normal routine wasn't so normal. When she opened her bedroom door, getting ready go to bed, she found a man sitting on her bed.

She gasped, wanted to scream but the sight of him froze her in her place.

He looked exactly like Sesshomaru, his outfit, everything from head to toe, but now is a man's version. He should be around the same age as herself, nineteen. And she was right about him being handsome. He was breath-taking.

"Sesshomaru?"

He stood up in his graceful movements, his face remained stoic as his golden eyes burned into hers intensely.

"As promise, I've come to claim you. My bride." His vice was rich, smooth and musical, but now a baritone man voice instead of a high pitch of a little boy's. His handsome face remained expressionless.

Rin's knees felt weak, her hands grasped onto the wall for support. She must be dreaming.

"This is impossible," she murmured softly, her face still blank with shock.

"It is done and cannot be undone, Rin." He said coldly, striding toward her. "You promised to be my bride." He came to stand before her. He reached out a clawed hand to touch her cheek. She felt as if her heart were going to stop with just a light skin contact. His intense eyes that seemed as if it look deep into her very soul never left her face.

"And I am here to claim you."

* * *

Tuesday, October 1, 2013


End file.
